


Two Nights

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 8Prompt: "I'm not doing that again"Baz is brave for once and calls Simon.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Two Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love this one but I didn't have a ton of time to write today so it's also pretty short. doing my best <3
> 
> prompt from [this list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020) on tumblr!

“I’m not doing that again,” Baz insists. 

Agatha raises her eyebrows. “Aren’t you?”

Baz leans his head down on the table and turns so his cheek is pressed against the wood but he can still look at Agatha. “No,” he says. 

Agatha pets Lucy’s head and scratches behind her ear. “Did you not enjoy it?” 

Baz shakes his head against the table. “I did,” he says. “Too much.” 

Agatha rolls her eyes and lifts the dog off of her lap and sets her on the floor so she can lean a bit towards Baz. “I don’t see what the big deal is, Baz. You liked it. He liked it. Why can’t you hook up again?” 

“There are a million reasons why not, Agatha.” Baz lifts his head off the table just enough to bang it back down. “One, he’s your ex-boyfriend. Two, we were arch-nemeses at Watford. Three, I was in love with him then, never told him, really thought that he would end up poetically stabbing me through the heart, and then didn’t see him for two years.” 

“You didn’t have to  _ actually  _ list the reasons,” Agatha mumbles. “And he wasn’t really my boyfriend. You know that better than anyone.” 

“Right,” Baz says, lifting his head up. 

“Call him,” Agatha says. “You don’t know how he feels.”

Baz clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath. He sighs out of his nose and tugs his phone out of his pocket. “You’re right,” Baz says. 

“Of course I am. I’m an expert on all things Simon.” 

Baz rolls his eyes and presses dial on Simon’s contact before he can psych himself out. “I hate that,” Baz says to Agatha as he stands up from the table and heads into his living room so he can have some privacy in hopes that Simon picks up. 

He does. “Hello?” Simon answers, his voice gravelly and low. (Baz’s heart drops into his dick).

“Snow,” Baz says. “How are you?” 

“Uh,” Simon says, and Baz can hear the rustling of something in the background of the phone call. “Fine.” He pauses. “I didn’t expect you to call.” 

Baz lets out a shaky breath. “Oh.” 

Simon immediately adds, “No, no, I’m glad you did. I just wasn’t sure that you would. You left pretty quick last night.” 

“Right,” Baz says. “I wasn’t sure how long you wanted me to stay.” 

“At least until I’d put my pants back on,” Simon says and Baz can hear the laugh in his voice - can practically see the smile on his face. 

“Sorry,” Baz apologizes. 

“It’s alright.” 

“Snow,” Baz says, then stops. He takes a deep breath and taps his fingers nervously on his phone. “Could I see you again tonight?” 

The silence is deafening until Simon responds. 

“Yes,” Simon says brightly. “I was hoping you’d ask. I even changed my sheets for you.” 

Baz laughs softly. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Simon.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you hate me when we were in school together?” 

Simon pauses before answering. “No,” he says quietly. “I don’t think I ever did. I thought you were a wanker who just wanted to make my life a living hell and maybe drain all the blood from my body, but I didn’t hate you. I couldn’t.” 

Baz can’t stop the smile spreading across his face. “I didn’t hate you either.” 

“I figured,” Simon says. “You would have killed me in my sleep if you really did.” 

Baz laughs. “Anathema, Snow. I would never have broken the rules so blatantly.” 

“Well, I’m certainly not supposed to have visitors in my building after nine. Would you like to break that rule?” 

Baz hums. “I think I can make an exception.” 

“Visitors also aren’t supposed to stay the night.” 

Baz ducks his head down and pushes his free hand into his pocket. “I think I could help you break that rule as well,” he says. 

“I hoped you might. Wear those jeans you wore yesterday?” 

Grinning, Baz answers, “Of course.” 

“Come over immediately.” 

“Nothing could stop me.” 

Simon laughs quietly. “Bye, Baz.” 

“Goodbye, Simon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on the [tumbles](https://snowybank.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
